Mobile assisted 92.2.4
Mobile assisted language learning (MALL) is a subarea of the growing field of mobile learning (learning) research which increasingly attracts the attention of scholars. This study provides a systematic review of MALL research within the specific area of second language acquisition during the period 2007 - 2012 in terms of research approaches, methods, theories and models, as well as results in the form of linguistic knowledge and skills. The findings show that studies of mobile technology use in different aspects of language learning support the hypothesis that mobile technology can enhance learners’ second language acquisition. However, most of the reviewed studies are experimental, small-scale, and conducted within a short period of time. There is also a lack of cumulative research; most theories and concepts are used only in one or a few papers. This raises the issue of the reliability of findings over time, across changing technologies, and in terms of scalability. In terms of gained linguistic knowledge and skills, attention is primarily on learners’ vocabulary acquisition, listening and speaking skills, and language acquisition in more general terms. Mobile learning is undergoing rapid evolution. While early generations of mobile learning tended to propose activities that were carefully crafted by educators and technologists, learners are increasingly motivated by their personal learning needs, including those arising from greater mobility and frequent travel. At the same time, it is often argued that mobile devices are particularly suited to supporting social contacts and collaborative learning - claims that have obvious relevance for language learning. A review of publications reporting mobile-assisted language learning (MALL) was undertaken to discover how far mobile devices are being used to support social contact and collaborative learning. In particular, we were interested in speaking and listening practice and in the possibilities for both Synchronous and asynchronous interaction in the context of online and distance learning. We reflect on how mobile language learning has developed to date and suggest directions for the future. Mobile learning is undergoing rapid evolution. Early generations of mobile learning Projects tended to propose formally-designed activities, carefully crafted by educators and technologists, and using emerging technologies that were not yet widely accessible or well understood. Current, widespread ownership of mobile and wireless devices Means that learners are increasingly in a position to take the lead and engage in activities Motivated by their personal needs and circumstances of use, including those arising from greater mobility and travel (Kukulska-Hulme, Traxler & Pettit, 2007; Pettit & Kukulska-Hulme, 2007). Whilst, in the past, mobile learning has often been defined in Terms of its use of mobile technologies, more recent thinking has fore grounded the Mobility of the learner (Sharpies, 2006). Often, the informal aspects of m-learning are also emphasized (e.g. Masahita, 2003, Fallahkhair et al., 2007). While it could be argued that m-learning involves the use of any portable learning Material, so includes books, audio-cassettes, audio-CDs, and portable radios and DVD Players, for example, m-learning usually concentrates on the most recent technologies. Trifanova et al. (2004:3) define mobile devices as “...any device that is small, Autonomous and unobtrusive enough to accompany us in every moment”. Typically, m-learning is identified both by being available “anywhere, anytime” (Geddes, 2004) and by the tools used: mobile learning can perhaps be defined as “any educational Provision where the sole or dominant technologies are handheld or palmtop devices” (Traxler, 2005), although in reality it is more usually confined to being one aspect of the Provision. For our purposes, then, ‘mobile learning’ refers to learning mediated via handheld Devices and potentially available anytime, anywhere. Such learning may be formal or informal. As access to wireless networks expands and ownership of devices that can communicate with such networks increases, the use of mobile devices to support language learning becomes ever more common. MALL differs from computer-assisted language learning in its use of personal, portable devices that enable new ways of learning, emphasizing continuity or spontaneity of access and interaction across different contexts of use. As has been pointed out by Laurillard (2007: 165), “a typical m-learning activity could build in more opportunities for digitally-facilitated site-specific activities, and for ownership and control over what the learners do”. In general, MALL would be expected to use technologies such as mobile phones, MP3/MP4 players, PDAs and palmtop computers. An investigation of the MALL literature reveals that it is, indeed, these devices that research in the field has tended to employ. For the purposes of the current Paper, a survey was carried out of MALL-related literature published in major, peer reviewed, CALL-related journals (such articles were found in ReCALL, Computer Assisted Language Learning, JALT-CALL ''and ''System). The Academic Search Complete Database and Google Scholar were also queried to search for literature in this field, whether this was published in the area of CALL or in more general e-learning journals. Furthermore, several relevant papers presented at mobile learning conferences are Included. While the overview presented here is not – and, because of the rapid rate of Publication of MALL-related articles cannot be – comprehensive, it identifies current trends in the use of mobile devices to support language learning. Although mobile phones were developed to allow oral interaction, MALL rarely seems to make use of this affordance, at least in published research. Exceptions are found in a study at Stanford University (Tomorrow’s Professor Listserv, 2002) and in the learning and teaching of Irish as a Second Language (ISL), as reported by Clooney & Keogh (2007). In the Stanford research, native speakers of the target language (L2) coached learners via mobile phone. This approach was abandoned when scheduling difficulties intervened. A second activity requiring oral interaction was also tested at Stanford University, where learners used their mobile phones to take part in automatic voice-controlled grammar and vocabulary quizzes. Although these were accessible at any time and from any location (provided there was mobile phone network coverage), the activity was abandoned, primarily because of problems with voice recognition software. Although this study promoted oral production, like many other documented MALL activities, it used the mobile device to deliver materials, albeit materials to which The learner could respond rather than receive passively. Mobile technologies are rapidly attracting new users, providing increasing capacity, and allowing more sophisticated use. This influences cultural practices and enables new contexts for teach (Pachler et al., 2010). The integration of such technologies into teaching and learning has been more gradual, as educators need to understand how they can be effectively used to support various kinds of learning (Kukulska-Hulme & Shield, 2008) and develop effective methods and materials for mobile assisted language learning (MALL), a specialization of mobile learning (mLearning). The main characteristics of mobile learning, such as permanency, accessibility, immediacy, interactivity, situating of instructional activities, are summarized and introduced by Ogata & Yano (2005). While definitions differ, it is obvious that not only technology but also people can be mobile. For the purpose of this paper we define mLearning as a “process of coming to know through conversations across multiple contexts among people and personal interactive technologies” (Sharples et al., 2007, 225) with a focus on contexts. The technology to assist in this process includes any kind of handheld mobile devices such as cell phones, personal digital assistants (PDAs), smartphones, pads, pods, etc. Laptops are today typically not considered mobile in this context, even though they obviously are to some extent. Ogata et al. (2010) state: “computer assisted mobile learning uses lightweight devices such as personal digital assistant (PDA), cellular mobile phones, and so on” (p.8). In the lack of a strict definition, for the purpose of this paper we refer to anything that can be used when walking around. As mobile technologies provide many advantages: flexibility, low cost, small size and user-friendliness, researchers are exploring how to use mobile technology to support language teaching (Huang et al., 2012). However, there are also obvious disadvantages, such as small screen size, limited presentation of graphics (Albers & Kim, 2001), and dependence on networks that may not always provide very high transmission capacity and may be subject to disturbances of many kinds. Despite such shortcomings Thornton and Houser (2005) show that mobile devices can indeed be effective tools for delivering language learning materials to the students. Kukulska-Hulme & Shield (2008) offer a seminal overview of MALL asking whether and how mobile devices support collaborative practice in speaking and listening. The study presented the two main approaches to MALL, content-related and design-related studies. These approaches still dominate in the literature, although the focus is shifting towards design-oriented studies when creating authentic and/or social mobile learning environments (Wong & Looi, 2011).